One More Time
by superhero0008
Summary: After getting over Go Mi Nam, Shin Woo gets another chance at romance. Kind of sequel-ish to Promise, but can stand alone just as well. Read and review, please! ShinWooXOC JeremyXOC TaeKyungXMiNam
1. Nobody Knows

Shin Woo walked along a row of boutiques and fashion stores. There was no special occasion, nor did he have a date. He just wanted to be by himself, so that he decided to put on his hat and thick-rimmed glasses and go out.

"Have you seen their new music video?"

"Hey, I heard Kim Han Ji is coming back to Korea! Jeremy must be so happy~"

Shin Woo overheard some girls talking in front of ANJELL's latest advertisement, an endorsement for a men's clothing line.

They had the photo shoot just last week, and he couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he remembered how the designer on the set insisted that they exposed their abs for the photos. If it were only him, Tae Kyung, and Jeremy, it would be alright. But then, there was Go Mi Nam. They had to make all sorts of excuses. In the end, the demanding designer compromised by having Shin Woo and Jeremy wear their polos open, while Tae Kyung and Mi Nam wore buttoned up suits.

"Go Mi Nam is becoming more and more handsome as he stays longer in the group!" one fan squealed.

Shin Woo smiled to himself as he walked by, going completely unnoticed.

_Maybe I'll have some ice cream before I go home,_ Shin Woo thought to himself, remembering that day when he followed Go Mi Nam down the famous Myeongdong Street.

It had been a month since Kim Han Ji left, and since then, seeing Han Ji's good intentions for Tae Kyung and Mi Nam, Shin Woo had also come to accept that Mi Nam would be happy with Tae Kyung. Not that Shin Woo would stop being a good Hyung to Mi Nam. He just thought that less effort and more appreciation for what Mi Nam brings to the group would be the key to his moving on.

Shin Woo entered the ice cream shop inconspicuously. He took a seat in the corner table and waited for a waitress to take his order. After ordering, he looked around, quite satisfied with how successful he was in hiding his identity.

His food arrived quickly. He was just about to take his first spoonful of creamy strawberry chocolate ice cream when a girl entered the shop. She was wearing a fitted plain black shirt and jeans, as well as a pair of rubber shoes. She had her brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, and wore no accessories except for a pair of pearl earrings.

Shin Woo would have ignored the stranger, except that she came up to his table and, for some weird reason, knew that the man sitting there was, in fact, Shin Woo.

"Kang Shin Woo-sshi," said the girl, holding out an ANJELL CD and a marker.

* * *

"She _knew _it was you?" a sleepy Jeremy asked.

Shin Woo had just told them about the peculiar girl who asked for his autograph in the ice cream shop. It was three in the afternoon. Mi Nam had just come back from visiting her aunt, while Tae Kyung was taking a break from polishing a new song he was writing. Jeremy had just woken up from his afternoon nap.

"But – but _how?_" said Jeremy again, wiping his eyes as he did so.

After Han Ji left, it seemed like the Jeremy who knelt in front of her and proposed with an elegant diamond ring vanished entirely, to be replaced by the usual child-like, naïve Jeremy.

"Shin Woo Hyung! You don't think she's a – a stalker, do you?" said the blonde, shivering at the thought. Shin Woo laughed.

"I'm sure she's just a very sharp fan to have noticed it was me when no one else did."

"Shin Woo Hyung is very appreciative of his fans," said Mi Nam, beaming at Shin Woo. Tae Kyung, as usual, noticed this and diverted Mi Nam's attention to him.

"Go Mi Nam," he said haughtily. "Are you done practicing your solo song for our new album?"

"Ah – I've practiced it, though I will again tomorrow, Hyung-nim," Mi Nam answered innocently. Now that she was smiling at Tae Kyung, the band leader was satisfied.

Shin Woo smiled to himself and got off the couch.

"I'll be making us some tea," he said, proceeding to the kitchen.

"Ya, Shin Woo Hyung!" Jeremy yelled, following him. "The author of that fanfic I was reading finally updated! You find out that Tae Kyung Hyung and I have a relationship!"

Shin Woo winced but all the same laughed at how Jeremy could yell about such things just like that.

* * *

"Yes?" Shin Woo answered the girl. She was holding out an ANJELL CD and a marker when she said his name, but made no other movement or noise.

"I – I – can I please," the girl stuttered upon being addressed. "Can I have your autograph?"

Shin Woo smiled.

"Sure."

"Thank you!"

He took the CD and marker.

"What's your name?" he asked. He didn't usually address fans when signing their things, but since she was the only one around, Shin Woo guessed it wouldn't hurt to do so.

"Ran," answered the girl. Shin Woo waited for a full name, but the girl did not speak again, so he proceeded to write.

_Ran,  
__Thank you!  
__Please continue to support ANJELL!  
Sincerely, Kang Shin Woo_

Shin Woo closed the CD case and handed it to the girl. The girl took it and bowed one last time with a small "Thank you," and then left hurriedly.

Only after she had left the ice cream shop did Shin Woo realize that she left her marker. He looked at it for a while, and then put it in his pocket. He doubted he would see the fan again, but decided to keep it anyway.

* * *

"Why do we need to go here so late again?" asked Jeremy as he and the rest of ANJELL got off their van.

It was already 6 PM, but they were called to an urgent meeting by no less than the AN Entertainment president himself.

"President Ahn said he had something important to tell us," said Tae Kyung. He was the one who talked to the president on the phone.

As they entered the building, they saw Manager Ma and Coordinator Wang going up the stairs with another person, a female, they didn't know. The three proceeded to the corridor leading to President Ahn's office.

"Who's that?" Tae Kyung whispered to Shin Woo, wary of strangers. Shin Woo, having no idea himself, just shrugged as they climbed the stairs as well.

When they reached the corridor, they found Manager Ma and the girl, as Coordinator Wang went to her own office. Now that they were nearer, Shin Woo realized that he had seen the girl before.

"Mi Nam-ah, how are you?" Manager Ma said, turning to the newest (and only female) member of ANJELL.

Before Mi Nam could answer, President Ahn emerged from his office in a jolly mood as usual.

"There you all are!" he exclaimed, clapping Manager Ma on the back. "Ya, you're all here. Have you already been introduced?" the president continued, pointing to the members of ANJELL and to the girl. Both parties shook their heads.

* * *

"Ran, I'm sure you know them," said President Ahn, looking at the new girl.

They were now all seated in the president's office. The girl nodded.

"Well, guys," started President Ahn, looking at the band members this time with a smile. "This is Ran. She will be joining your production team."

"Ran?" Tae Kyung repeated.

"Oh, it's Haruno Ran, Hwang Tae Kyung-sshi," said Ran, bowing politely to the boys.

"Haruno?" Jeremy echoed.

"Ran is half Japanese," explained Manager Ma. "She grew up in Japan, but she has been in Korea for about four years now."

"What will she be doing in the team?" Shin Woo asked.

He smiled at Ran to hint that he recognized her. Ran, however, nervously bowed in return.

"That brings us to my announcement," answered President Ahn, turning serious. "As you know, Kim Han Ji's Asian tour is ongoing. Now, during the tour period, we have some matters to settle with respect to coinciding contracts and such. For that, I will have to go on the road with her team."

Mi Nam and the others sat silently, absorbing President Ahn's statement.

"In the mean time, while I am away, Manager Ma will be fully responsible and in charge of your activities and projects. The work will be difficult and enormous, so that we decided to promote Ran to have an extra hand," said the boss, winking at Ran as he did so. "Basically, she will be performing the tasks of an assistant manager."

"Assistant manager?" Tae Kyung spoke again in a rather cynical tone. "What do you mean 'promote'? She's just, what, a highschooler?"

Ran could not help but chuckle at the remark. Jeremy caught her eye, however, so that she stopped almost instantly.

"What Tae Kyung means is that you look young for such a job," explained Shin Woo, still smiling.

"Ran is roughly as old as Mi Nam and has been with the company for a few months now," said Manager Ma. "She just looks young."

"So, I will be leaving certain documents for you to review while I am away. Manager Ma and Ran will take care of you four, alright?" President Ahn concluded, making a toothy grin.

* * *

"Haruno Ran-sshi," Shin Woo called after the meeting. Everyone was filing out of President Ahn's office and Ran was the last to go out. Shin Woo waited discreetly until everyone was walking ahead well out of earshot.

"Kang Shin Woo-sshi," Ran replied, bowing before resuming her pace.

"Assistant Manager, huh," said Shin Woo, smiling. "So that's why you knew it was me even with the disguise."

"I've seen Shin Woo-sshi wear it a number of times already," Ran explained, bowing her head in apology.

"Why ask for my autograph there, though?"

"Well, it's not allowed here at work to ask for celebrities' autographs," the girl answered sheepishly.

"Shin Woo Hyung," Jeremy called. "We're going to get dinner now!"

"Coming!" Shin Woo yelled back.

He turned to Ran, gave a bow, and then winked and walked to the rest of the band, who were waiting at the van.

* * *

New fic! Wrote this on a whim so forgive any errors, I plan to edit and refine later. Reviews and comments please! Kamsahamnida! :D


	2. Not So Much of Paradise

I'm so sorry it took a while for me to update. Had a lot to do for school these past days~ Nothing can stop me from writing this though! XD Question: Does anybody know how long ANJELL has been in the music industry as portrayed in the drama? LOL. I assumed 4 years but I'm not really sure. Anyways, here are replies to the comments! [bionicwizard14, and thanks for keeping up with this new story! Hope you enjoy how this one goes and keep reviewing! :)] [juwie1608, thanks! Hope you enjoy this new fic!] [alex, how come you're not using your account again? LOL anyways, yeah this one will probably be longer/slower but hopefully you guys will like it! Thank you!]

Chapter 2! Please read and review! Enjoy! :)

* * *

"Haruno!"

Someone from the wardrobe staff called as Ran walked across the lobby of the AN Entertainment building. She was going to President Ahn's office to pick up the final documents he signed before going on the road with Kim Han Ji.

"You're going up? Can you bring this to the boys for me? They're in the studio. Thanks a lot!"

The staff member handed four hangers holding outfits for the ANJELL members. Ran took it without question and resumed her walking, now carrying the pieces of clothing.

"I wonder how they're able to move around on stage with clothes this heavy on them," she thought aloud as she climbed the stairs.

"It's kind of hard," said a man's voice from a few steps below. "But I guess you get used to it and soon it doesn't bother you anymore."

Shin Woo was going up the stairs, looking at Ran and smiling.

"Kang Shin Woo-sshi," she greeted, bowing.

"Can I help you with that?" Shin Woo said.

Being the typical gentleman that he was, he gestured for Ran to give him the clothes.

"Th – this?" said a confused Ran, looking at the clothes she was carrying. Shin Woo nodded. "W – well, I can bring them up on my own. I mean – it's alright – "

"I'm going to wear them, so I think it's alright if I bring them up," Shin Woo insisted, reaching for the hangers and taking them. "It's not even your job to do this."

Ran stared a bit at the ANJELL guitarist, surprised at the comment.

"Actually, I was part of the wardrobe staff before," she said, looking back down at the lobby.

"Liar," said Shin Woo suddenly, so that Ran did a double take. "I know you're a member of the sound tech team."

"Sorry," Ran replied sheepishly. "I just didn't want it to sound like I was complaining – "

Shin Woo laughed quietly.

"I'm not thinking that," he said, still smiling. "I think you're a great employee and your promotion could only mean better for ANJELL."

They had reached the corridor where they were supposed to go in different directions.

"Thank you for taking the clothes, Shin Woo-sshi," Ran bowed once more.

"No problem," he said, smiling again. "Ya, I have your marker," he added, remembering. "I have it at home."

He then turned around, put the clothes coolly over his shoulder, and walked down the corridor to the studio. Ran stared for a while and smiled to herself, before proceeding to her initial task.

* * *

"Hyung! What took you so long?" said Jeremy from behind the drum set as Shin Woo entered the room. "And why are you the one bringing our clothes?"

"I met the staff on my way here," he answered, setting the cloths down on an empty seat.

"The staff?" said Hwang Tae Kyung, smirking. "Or the new assistant manager?"

Shin Woo gave Tae Kyung a puzzled look.

"I saw you talking to her after the meeting last night," Tae Kyung explained, turning back to his guitar but still smirking. "What do you think of her?"

"Eh, Ran-unni?" Go Mi Nam piped up. The three boys stared at her. "What?"

"You're not supposed to call her 'unni'!" Tae Kyung almost yelled.

"Why? We talked earlier this morning, and she's really nice! We're quite close already," Mi Nam answered sweetly.

"You're supposed to call her 'noona,'" said Shin Woo, grinning at Mi Nam's error.

"Oh, yeah," agreed Jeremy, laughing and catching on. "Because you're supposed to be a guy!"

"Oh~" said Mi Nam vaguely.

"Don't tell me you called her 'unni' in person?" asked Tae Kyung in an offensive tone again.

"N – no, Hyung-nim!"

* * *

Ran sighed as she looked up at the sky from the balcony of the AN Entertainment building. It was almost noon, but the sun was barely visible through the grey clouds that threatened to pour heavy rain any moment.

"Haruno Ran, why did you ever decide to come here?" she said to herself. It had been four years since she came to Korea.

She was half Korean, but had never been to the country. Her mother passed away when she was in high school, so that she never had the chance to visit.

"Why would you need to go there?" Ran's father asked when she said she wanted to see Korea. "We're fine as we are here. There's no need to go someplace else."

Her friends called her insane, and everyone thought it was a mundane reason, but Ran decided to go to Korea to meet her favorite band, ANJELL. One thing led to another, though, and things did not go exactly as planned, so that she ended up being employed by AN Entertainment. She got to see ANJELL occasionally, but had to keep her fan girl urges to herself.

"Ran, the boys are going out for lunch before going to the TV studio. They need someone to drive the van," a member of the PR team spoke from the doorway, shaking Ran out of her reverie.

Ran took a deep breath before turning to the co-employee, smiling, and nodding.

* * *

"_You're_ driving us?" Hwang Tae Kyung asked obnoxiously as they boarded the official ANJELL van, Ran already sitting in the driver's seat.

"Uh, yes," Ran answered softly. "Is – is there a problem?"

"Tae Kyung doesn't trust female drivers," Shin Woo said from the seat behind her, smiling encouragingly.

"I suppose Hyung will have to deal with it this time!" Jeremy said, laughing.

"For an assistant manager, you're pretty much all around," Tae Kyung said.

"I just take assignments as I go," Ran replied, smiling. "There was no specific list of responsibilities when they hired me."

"Ya, Ran-un – Ran-noona!" Go Mi Nam corrected herself as the three gave looks of panic at what she was about to say. "You're from Japan, aren't you?''

"Yes."

"What's it like there?" Jeremy asked.

"Well, each place is unique. There's something new everywhere," Ran said, fondly thinking of her hometown. "Ah, Kim Han Ji-sshi is there now?"

Jeremy nodded happily and sat back in his seat, looking out the window and smiling.

When they got to the restaurant, Ran stopped but did not kill the engine of the van.

"Why aren't you turning the engine off?" Tae Kyung questioned, not getting off yet.

"I'm just going to, well, drive around while you eat. I'll pick you up when you're done," Ran explained the protocol of drivers of celebrities.

"Ya, Ran-noona," Mi Nam said. "Why don't you just join us and eat here!"

"That sounds good!" Jeremy agreed.

Ran was almost convinced, but she spotted something funny. Shin Woo was staring at Tae Kyung questioningly, while the latter stared back with a taunting grin. Tae Kyung then turned to Ran with the same mischievous smile and spoke.

"You're worrying if Shin Woo is okay with you having lunch with us," he merely stated, not asking. "It doesn't matter, as three of us already agree. But then – "

Tae Kyung opened the door and started to get off the vehicle, all the while a smirk on his lips.

"I doubt he would oppose the idea."

* * *

I know it's an awfully short chapter. T_T I'm working on it. Will hopefully deal out juicier chapters very, very soon. Please hang on. LOL XD Give me ideaaaaaaas~ Hit that review button for me and tell me what you think! Kamsahamnida! :D


	3. This Girl

Today, after watching YB once again, I realized that this sequel turns into an AU. Well, sort of. I mean, it goes into a different ending, at least for Shin Woo. So maybe not an AU, just that the fic inserts itself into that period (previously mentioned in Promise) and makes a happy ending for Jeremy and Shin Woo before resuming the original progress in the series which deals mostly with Tae Kyung and Mi Nam to the end. LOL so many technicalities! XD

Replies to reviews! [alex, well as long as you continue to read and review! LOL Thanks a lot! :)] [juwie1608, more of SW/Ran in this chapter, but I hope you like it! Thanks!]

Chapter 3~ Please read and review! Enjoy!

* * *

_Lunch with ANJELL. Not bad, Haruno Ran. Not bad._

Ran thought to herself, smiling as she washed her hands in the ladies' room. Lunch was over and the boys said they had to go the restroom before boarding the van, so she used the time as well.

"Mi Nam-sshi?" Ran asked, rather shocked that Go Mi Nam entered the ladies' room.

"Oh!" Mi Nam halted. Despite having been in disguise for some time now, she still sometimes forgot and let her guard down. She was not getting any better at this. "I'm sorry! I thought this was the men's comfort room!"

Mi Nam bowed in apology and rushed out. Ran stared a bit, and then shrugged as she dried her hands.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Tae Kyung asked as Mi Nam climbed into the van, looking rather nervous.

"What? Oh, I – it was – "

"Bathroom was full when you got in, wasn't it?" Shin Woo said hurriedly. Tae Kyung looked like he wanted to argue, but Mi Nam widened her eyes to hint at him not to push it. Not in front of Ran, anyway.

"Everyone ready?" Ran called from the driver's seat.

She was now more comfortable with the band, having eaten and chatted with them over lunch. She learned a lot of what they favored and disliked, and made mental notes in order to be better at her job.

She also discovered that a particular rumor spreading among fans was true: Hwang Tae Kyung and Go Mi Nam were indeed quite close to each other compared to the rest of the members. No wonder fanfics were uploaded like crazy when news got out that Mi Nam saved Tae Kyung from drowning during a video shoot.

* * *

"I'll just be waiting in the dressing room in case you need anything," Ran said, escorting the band to the set. Everyone was already dressed and handsome-looking. She felt somewhat like a stage mother ushering her sons to a performance.

"Thank you, Ran," Jeremy said brightly before walking to the stage. Tae Kyung made a polite bow as Mi Nam waved and Shin Woo made an appreciative smile.

Ran sighed contently. She turned around and made her way to the ANJELL dressing room.

For the last four years, she has struggled to prove to her father that she had to stay in Korea. After some months of working with AN Entertainment, she was now closest as could be to her favorite band. Proving anything to her father (or to anyone for that matter) did not matter anymore.

"Who are you?" the celebrated Yoo He Yi stood in the corridor, staring at Ran as if she had done something wrong.

"My name is Haruno Ran. I'm the new assistant manager of ANJELL," Ran replied nervously, bowing as she did so.

"Assistant manager?"

"Ah, President Ahn is currently out of the country, so that Manager Ma needs help in arranging things for ANJELL," Ran hurriedly replied. She did not want to get on the wrong side of Hwang Tae Kyung's girlfriend. He Yi looked at her from head to toe and, to Ran's relief, smiled.

"Pleased to meet you, Haruno Ran-sshi," the idol actress said. "As you know, I am Hwang Tae Kyung's girlfriend. You're a girl, too, so I know you'd understand when I say that I don't want other girls getting close to him. Is that clear?"

Ran stared, not letting the disbelief show on her face.

"Ran-sshi, is that clear?" Yoo He Yi repeated.

"Ah – yes. Yes, it is," Ran replied, bowing as Yoo He Yi walked away.

_For someone who's called the national fairy, she's pretty straightforward with what she wants to happen,_ Ran thought to herself again as she reached the ANJELL dressing room and began to organize the boys' clothes and other belongings. _What about Coordinator Wang? She's also a girl, and she's working with ANJELL. Ch, as if I like Hwang Tae Kyung that way!_

Ran chuckled to herself, deciding that it was merely amusing and protective of Yoo He Yi to tell her such a thing.

"Did you just laugh?"

Ran turned around and saw Kang Shin Woo in the doorway, panting a bit.

"Shin Woo-sshi," she said, forcing a straight face.

"You're all alone and you laughed," Shin Woo said, closing the door. "That's got to be some sense of humor."

Ran blushed as Shin Woo smiled.

"I – I just remembered something funny," the assistant manager reasoned out. "But – but what's the problem? Do you need anything?"

"The director told me to go back," Shin Woo replied.

He sat down on a chair in front of the dresser and turned to his reflection.

"Coordinator Wang forgot to put eyeliner," he said, pointing to his eyes' reflection. "The director said it won't look good on TV, so I should have them."

"I'll go get Coordinator Wang, then," Ran said, rushing to the door. Before she reached it, though, Shin Woo replied.

"No, there's not much time left," he said, gesturing for Ran to come closer. "Can you just do it for me?"

"M – me?" Ran stuttered.

Of course, she was an expert at putting eyeliner. Some friends had dubbed her "emo kid," but that was just because there were days when she felt like she needed more than conventional. There, too, were days when she'd go for the thin line that gave celebrities that edgy look, and then there was the stroke which gave one the look of –

"Ran?"

For a while, she stood transfixed, so that Shin Woo called to her.

"Ah – hai – I mean, yes, I – I'll do it!" she replied, breaking a sweat as she looked for the makeup kit.

"'Hai,'" Shin Woo mimicked, smiling wider than ever. "Do you still get to speak Japanese? You've been here for how long again?"

"Four years, Shin Woo-sshi," Ran replied as she brought out a black eyeliner. "I still speak Japanese when I talk to my father and friends on the phone."

"I see."

Ran's heartbeat raced and thumped loudly as she approached Shin Woo. Shin Woo looked innocently at her, waiting for her to apply the cosmetic coloring.

"Is there a problem?" he asked, quite concerned as he noticed her unease.

"Ah – nothing," she replied. She took a quiet deep breath and leaned down to have a better look.

Ran swore her heartbeat was perfectly audible to Shin Woo from such distance, and it only seemed to grow louder as she put her face closer to his and her hand slowly came in contact with his cheek.

"Ran," Shin Woo said again. "You're trembling."

Surprised at the remark, Ran suddenly withdrew her hand, smudging the light gloss that the makeup artist put on Shin Woo's lips.

"Stop being so nervous," Shin Woo said warmly.

"I'm really sorry!"

Ran bowed and hurriedly wiped the smudged makeup on Shin Woo's face with tissue.

"Now you'll have to redo my lips, too," Shin Woo commented, looking at himself in the mirror again.

Ran's heart skipped a beat at the mere observation, but tried to remain discreet. If she continued being jumpy, Shin Woo would probably have to go on air without makeup, and she would end up in the hospital for hyperventilating.

Ran took a deep breath and placed one hand on Shin Woo's cheek, holding his face in place, while her other hand held the eyeliner.

"Please look up," she said as she applied the black color on his lower eyelid.

Shin Woo did not say anything and obeyed. After having applied the makeup on both eyes, Ran stood back to admire her work.

"Good luck on your performance, Shin Woo-sshi!" she said brightly.

"You still have something to do," Shin Woo reminded her.

Ran's heartbeat went even faster, remembering how she had smudged his lip gloss, and realizing that she would have to apply makeup on his lips as well. She shuffled through the kit again, this time searching for the right color for Shin Woo.

"Ah – here," she said, keeping her eyes on the gloss and moving fast.

As she leaned down to apply the makeup on Shin Woo's lips, to her sweet torture, Shin Woo closed his eyes. She could not resist admiring the man's features, and seeing his face _this_ close was every fan girl's dream. It was enough to cause someone a heart attack.

Ran shook her head to clear her mind. She had to get the task over with. Slowly and affectionately, she let the brush move smoothly over the guitarist's lower lip, making sure that there was no excess. Once done, she did the same careful work with his upper lip.

Upon finishing, she stood back once more and gazed at the man. Shin Woo slowly opened his eyes and stared at Ran, who realized with horror that her mouth was slightly open. Shin Woo, who did not seem to notice, smiled, however, and got up.

"Thank you," he said, making his way to the door.

Ran bowed.

"Oh, and – " Shin Woo said, turning to her before closing the door behind him. "Please don't call me 'Shin Woo-sshi' anymore. I think, since we get to see you practically everyday, we can be less formal."

"What should I call you, then?" Ran asked, rather confused.

"Shin Woo Oppa?"

With that, Shin Woo winked and closed the door. Ran stared, barely able to grasp reality at the moment.

Lunch with ANJELL. Doing Kang Shin Woo's makeup. Shin Woo telling her to call him "Oppa." Shin Woo winking at her (and her alone, as there was no one else in the dressing room).

Today was just too good to be true.

* * *

Relatively longer chapter compared to the first two, but still short! Uwaaah~ But hopefully, you liked what happened here! LOL. Tell me what you think in the reviews! Kamsahamnida! :D


	4. Another Girl

I'm sorry it took a while. After schoolwork, I got sick. XC But it can't stop me from updating! LOL. Replies! [juwie1608, sorry update's getting a bit slow. :( I'm still deciding how Shin Woo's going to be like LOL Hope you like this chapter, though!] [alex, thanks! Enjoy this chapter! :)] [bionicwizard14, thank you! Chapter 4 now :)]

After a week or so, I give you Chapter 4! Read and review please! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Haruno Ran was still a bit light-headed when the ANJELL boys filed in after their TV appearance.

"Ah, I'm thirsty!" Jeremy exclaimed to no one in particular, but she scrambled to get a bottle of water anyway. "Ah, thank you, Ran!"

She started handing out bottles to the three as well.

"What's our schedule after this?" Hwang Tae Kyung asked before drinking.

"Ah, Tae Kyung-sshi has a pictorial with Yoo He Yi-sshi for the magazine interview about – about your relationship," Ran replied, rather uncomfortable with the details. She continued, anyway. "Mi Nam-sshi will be on set for a commercial shoot," she said, turning to Mi Nam. "Jeremy-sshi and Shin Woo – "

Ran faltered nervously, remembering what Shin Woo had told her earlier.

"Shin Woo Oppa will be meeting with Manager Ma for a new endorsement proposal."

"Oppa?" Tae Kyung repeated, once again sporting a malicious smile. Shin Woo stared at him as if humorously daring him to speak any further.

"Ya, that makes sense," said Jeremy suddenly to both men's surprise. "We shouldn't be too formal, since we work together everyday! Haruno Ran, I give you permission not to call me 'Jeremy-sshi!'" he ended cheerfully.

"Me too!" said Mi Nam. "You can just call me Go Mi Nam, Ran-noona!"

Ran smiled and bowed to acknowledge the two's statement. Shin Woo smiled.

"What about you, Hyung?" Jeremy asked the band leader, who shifted awkwardly in his seat.

"If Tae Kyung-sshi is uncomfortable, it's alright," said Ran.

"You can't call me 'Oppa,'" replied Tae Kyung, raising an eyebrow at Shin Woo. "Just call me 'Tae Kyung,' understand?"

"Okay," the assistant manager replied, smiling.

"Who will you be going with, Ran?" Jeremy asked. "We're going to different places."

"Ah, Manager Ma said I'm to accompany Mi Nam."

* * *

"Ya, Ran-un – Ran-noona," Go Mi Nam stuttered again.

She was seated in the front passenger's seat of the ANJELL van. Haruno Ran was still driving, and they had dropped off the boys in their respective work venues.

"How long have you been with AN Entertainment?"

"About… six months? Half year now," Ran replied, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Is it true that you came to work for the company because you're an ANJELL fan?" Mi Nam asked curiously. Ran had to smile.

"Yes, it's true. Why, weren't you an ANJELL fan before you joined the band, Mi Nam?"

"No, not at all," Mi Nam laughed. "I've never actually heard of them before Manager Ma contacted me at the convent – "

"Convent?"

"Ah – I mean, seminary!"

Go Mi Nam could not think of anything else to say.

"I was in the seminary before – before I joined ANJELL."

"You mean – Manager Ma _scouted_ you from the seminary? He got you out of becoming a priest to be a singer?"

Ran was quite shocked to hear such a thing.

"It – it's not like that," Mi Nam said, laughing nervously. "It's a long story, Ran-noona! I'll tell you later when we have time, alright?" she embarrassedly dismissed.

* * *

"Are you nervous, Mi Nam-ah?" Ran asked, straightening the suit Go Mi Nam was wearing. It was only a few minutes until the first take.

"S – slightly," replied Mi Nam, who felt like she was floating.

"Me too," Ran said sheepishly. Mi Nam looked at her, confused. "Well, it's my first time to escort anyone to an endorsement shoot. But I know you'll do well, Mi Nam-ah. We'll do well!"

"We'll do well!" said Mi Nam, nodding her head in agreement.

All in all, Go Mi Nam's commercial went smoothly. There was this one time, though, that the director instructed her to unbutton the two top buttons of her polo and she stubbornly refused, so that the director settled with spreading her collar.

"Okay, for the final shot," the director called out. "Go Mi Nam-sshi will be taking a shower."

"What?" Mi Nam replied in panic.

"I'll help him change, then," Ran said, ushering Mi Nam to the dressing room.

"Ran-noona!" Mi Nam exclaimed as Ran closed the door. "I – I can't take a shower for the commercial!"

"I know. It wasn't in the contract either," replied a serious Ran. "I'm going to call Manager Ma, alright?"

The assistant manager stepped out of the room, leaving Mi Nam alone.

_I'm sure Manager Ma can think of something to solve this,_ Mi Nam told herself determinedly. _He always cooks something up._

"Ya, Mi Nam-ah," said Ran, re-entering the room after a few minutes. "Manager Ma isn't picking up his phone. And the directing staff passed by just now. He said we'll have to resume shoot now."

Go Mi Nam's legs began to feel like jelly, and her stomach churned with panic. She didn't know what to do. The director was firm and insistent. Manager Ma could not be reached to sort up this mess. And she was stuck with a girl who knew absolutely _nothing_ about the whole thing.

"Mi Nam-ah?"

"Ran-noona," Mi Nam began uncomfortably. "I – I really can't – "

"We'll just have to negotiate and amend the provisions of the contract for this commercial," Ran said, trying to dial Manager Ma on her phone again. "They'll have to pay you extra since they're demanding some skin."

Ran giggled a bit but stopped immediately after seeing the look of sheer terror on Go Mi Nam's face.

"Is there a problem, Mi Nam-ah?"

Mi Nam closed her eyes in desperation. There was no other way to avoid the shower but –

"Ran-noona," she spoke again. "I – I can't shoot that shower part because – because – "

The room remained silent as Ran waited for Mi Nam to finish.

"They'll find out I'm a girl."

Go Mi Nam did not open her eyes after finishing her sentence. No sound came, however, so that after a few moments, she opened her eyes to see a staring, expressionless Haruno Ran in front of her.

"Ran-noona…?"

Ran stared some more.

"Haruno?" a staff member suddenly barged into the dressing room. "The director's already calling. Go Mi Nam-sshi is needed now."

Without so much as an "Excuse me," the staff closed the door and went off.

"Ran-noona?" Mi Nam said again, unsure of what had happened to the still transfixed Ran.

"I – I'll go – make up something – then," Ran finally replied. She turned around and got out of the room.

Mi Nam stood for a few more minutes, quite confused herself, and then realized with shock that Ran did not actually _promise_ to not tell anyone what she had just found out. She dashed out of the dressing room and went to find Ran.

"He's having an asthma attack?" the commercial director said, incredulous. He and Ran were standing to the side of the set.

"Yes, Sir. I'm afraid he can't shoot any longer, let alone shoot in the shower with water streaming over his back," said a somber Ran.

Just then, Go Mi Nam came running toward her.

"I thought you were sick?" the director asked, suspicious.

"Ah, Go Mi Nam!" Ran turned to her and put an arm over her. "I'm sorry I left you!"

Ran winked to hint that Mi Nam needed to actually act sick, so that Mi Nam decided to inhale and exhale in a severely deep manner and cough a few times, too.

"We really need to get some medicine for him, Sir," Ran said, satisfied with Mi Nam's acting. "AN Entertainment will call you to discuss the remaining shots to be done. We're really sorry!"

Ran and Mi Nam, still coughing, bowed and turned to leave.

* * *

"I wonder why Ran was calling," Manager Ma thought aloud after he, Shin Woo, and Jeremy got out of their meeting. "Probably just beginner's nerves."

* * *

Ran drove silently down an empty street. She and Go Mi Nam were on their way back to the dorm. Mi Nam sat silently in the passenger's seat.

"Ran-noona…" she said after a few more awkward minutes.

Ran did not say anything but nodded to indicate that she heard.

"Are you – angry with me?"

"Angry…?"

"Because I lied…?"

Silence.

"Manager Ma said that, before anyone else, fans will be most angry with me for deceiving them and – and becoming member of their favorite band," Mi Nam said sadly.

"I'll just ask you one question," Ran replied seriously. "Do Tae Kyung, Shin Woo, and Jeremy know?"

"Y – yes," Mi Nam answered, nervous where Ran was going.

"And are they okay with it?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm okay with it, too, I guess."

"Really?"

"What Manager Ma said, I think it applies to people who like ANJELL on a shallow level," Ran explained as she steered the van into the dormitory's driveway. "Call me crazy but I care about them in a different way. Hell, I came to Korea for this band!"

Go Mi Nam stared, somewhat shocked that the usually quiet Haruno Ran was becoming very passionate in the conversation.

"S – sorry," Ran apologized. "I just mean that – if they're okay with it, if they're happy that you, as a girl, are part of the band, I'm happy for them as well. And happy for you, too. You're one lucky girl."

Ran grinned at Mi Nam, and she smiled back.

"Ya, why were you calling earlier?"

Manager Ma marched out of the dorm and approached the van as Mi Nam and Ran got out.

"Uh, it was an emergency, but we got out of it," Ran replied, smiling.

"What do you mean 'emergency?'"

"The director wanted Mi Nam to take a shower on cam."

"What! Thank goodness you got out of that!"

Ran smiled as she brought up Mi Nam's luggage into the house.

"Hang on a second," Manager Ma turned to Mi Nam. _"She knows?"_

"She does now," Mi Nam replied, smiling gratefully.

* * *

Yay long chapter! LOL. Hope you guys enjoyed that. Now hit the review button! Kamsahamnida! :D


	5. Drunk on Sleep

Because I'm quite celebrating how I'm now better after a few days of having to stay in bed and not write (LOL), I managed to finish this chapter early and so I'm uploading it early as well! But first, replies. [alex, for more of your hyperness. LOL. Enjoy this chapter!] [juwie1608, thank you! I hope you like this chapter! :)] [Sierra154845, thank you for reading Promise and this as well! Hope you continue to read and review the future chapters! :D]

Chapter 5! Read and review, please! Enjoy!

* * *

_Shin Woo? Drinking?_ Tae Kyung thought to himself as he looked out at the balcony of the dormitory.

Indeed, Kang Shin Woo was seated at one of the small wooden tables with a bottle of wine and a glass from which he occasionally took modest sips. Manager Ma, Haruno Ran, and the band had dinner together, and Shin Woo quietly excused himself after. Tae Kyung did not expect to find him here alone, much less looking gloomy. If anything, Shin Woo looked in high spirits these days.

"Ya, Haruno Ran," Tae Kyung suddenly said to the assistant manager who happened to be passing him by.

"Y – yes?" Ran answered, approaching the band leader nervously.

"Are you going home already?"

"I'm not sure."

Ran checked her watch. It was already 8PM. Unless Manager Ma had another assignment to give her after accompanying Go Mi Nam and bringing her home, she was clear for the night.

"Can you stay?" Tae Kyung suddenly said.

"Sorry?" Ran asked, surprised.

"I know it's not your job, but I need someone to take care of Shin Woo."

Ran peered at the ANJELL guitarist and rapper.

"I wasn't aware that Shin Woo – "

"He isn't like this at all," explained Tae Kyung. "That's why I'm worried – what are you smiling at?"

"Nothing," Ran replied, trying to keep a straight face. "I just find it sweet that the usually cold Hwang Tae Kyung worries about his bandmates."

"Ch, I'm just worried it would affect his performance, that's all," said Tae Kyung smugly. "Anyway, I can't be bothered to take care of him, obviously, and Jeremy's too childish to know what to do. Go Mi Nam can't, she's a girl as you already know. God knows what might happen if she takes care of him when he's drunk. So you're the logical – "

Tae Kyung stopped midsentence, realizing that Haruno Ran was, in fact, a girl, too.

"Either way, I'm sure you'll be happy to do it," he said hurriedly. "Won't you?"

Ran stared for a bit, somewhat incredulous with how the band leader got around his own logic that quickly, but did some quick thinking of her own.

"I'll be happy to take care of him," she replied, smiling. "If you tell me something."

"Wh – You can't negotiate. I can easily fire you – "

"No, you can't. My bosses are Manager Ma and President Ahn – "

"Then I'll fire Manager Ma – "

"Can you fire President Ahn?"

The look of frustration on Tae Kyung's face could only mean that Ran won.

"Fine, what do you want to know?"

"You and Go Mi Nam – "

Tae Kyung felt a headache coming on. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Fans have noticed how you two are closer than the rest of the band," Ran said slowly. "As your assistant manager, is there – "

A smirk played upon her lips as she took pleasure in the opportunity of asking _the_ question.

"Anything I should know about?"

"Ah, Ran-noona! Hyung-nim!"

Ran almost punched the wall in frustration, as the ever discreet Tae Kyung merely smirked.

"Go Mi Nam," he said bossily. "Ran has a few questions for you. I'm going to my room to work. No one is to disturb me, understand?"

With that, Hwang Tae Kyung marched off to his room, the two girls staring after him.

"What questions do you have?" Mi Nam asked after a few moments, bringing Ran back to reality.

"What? Oh, that," she said, stalling. Mi Nam was too nice to put in a situation as she had planned for Tae Kyung, so she decided to corner the band leader some other time. "They're not really important."

Mi Nam stared, confused.

"Please don't think too much about it, Mi Nam," Ran assured, smiling.

"Thank you again for today, Ran-noona," Mi Nam said, bowing. "Thank you for understanding."

"Thank you for trusting me, Go Mi Nam."

The two smiled at each other, before Mi Nam noticed Shin Woo outside.

"Ah, Shin Woo Hyung – "

"It's alright," Ran said hurriedly, stopping Mi Nam from going out to the balcony as she remembered what Tae Kyung said. "I'll take care of him for tonight."

"Aren't you going home, Ran-noona?" Mi Nam asked, surprised. Ran made a small laugh before replying.

"It won't make a difference. I live alone, you see, so even if I don't go home every now and then, it won't matter."

"Do you want me to help you?"

"No, I'll be alright. You go and rest now, Mi Nam."

"Well, good night then," Mi Nam said, bowing again.

"Good night, Mi Nam."

After Mi Nam went to her room, Ran looked out at the balcony again. Shin Woo was still drinking, still unaware that someone was watching him. After a few minutes, Ran decided to approach the man.

"Shin Woo Oppa."

"Ran."

Shin Woo did not sound drunk. In fact, he smiled as Ran sat down beside him. However, Ran could tell that something was bothering him.

"Shin Woo Oppa," Ran said again, cautious. "Is everything alright?"

"What makes you ask that?"

"Well, you don't have such reputation," Ran replied, motioning to the wine bottle on the table.

"Just because I don't have the reputation," said Shin Woo as he poured some more wine. "Doesn't mean I can't do it."

"There's got to be a reason."

"I don't know, but drink with me."

Shin Woo offered his own glass to Ran.

"And let's find out together."

Ran stared awkwardly, and then decided to get up.

"I'll get a glass then."

* * *

After two bottles of wine (one and a half of which were consumed by Shin Woo) and a few random stories, Haruno Ran still did not know why Shin Woo was drinking on this particular night.

"What is it, Ran?" Shin Woo asked, noticing how Ran was staring up at the sky silently.

"What? Oh."

Ran sat up straight.

"I was just – thinking about how lucky I am," she explained, smiling. "I'm drinking wine at the ANJELL dorm with Kang Shin Woo. Even without this, I'd still be the luckiest fan to be working with you guys."

Shin Woo smiled despite the haze that was brought on by his slight wine-drunkenness. He vaguely remembered how he first met Ran at the ice cream shop.

"But, Shin Woo Oppa," Ran said again, her expression turning concerned once more. "Can you tell me now why – why we're drinking tonight?" she decided to say, thinking that the inclusion would comfort Shin Woo.

"Yes, maybe I'm drunk enough to tell you," Shin Woo answered with a slight laugh. "Have you ever… liked someone?"

_Does Kang Shin Woo's problem have something to do with a girl?_ Ran thought. She found it hard to imagine that someone as popular as the guy would have difficulty to get the girl he liked.

"I'm okay," Shin Woo resumed speaking. "I've given up – no, I've given way – there's the difference right there – "

Ran stared, listening intently.

"It's just that – sometimes, I still… wish I was the lucky guy. But I have no regrets," he said, smiling again. "I've done all I can to win her heart. I gave my all… to the end."

"Shin Woo Oppa," Ran started, feeling obliged to reply.

"Your turn. What's your story?"

* * *

Four wine bottles later (three of which were consumed by Shin Woo) and countless stories of their lives before AN Entertainment, Shin Woo _finally _fell asleep. In his chair. Out in the balcony.

It was already 11PM, so that Ran could not ask for help from the other occupants of the house as they were already asleep in their rooms. The assistant manager looked around for a while, just a little bit groggy herself (Is it from the wine or from exhaustion?), before deciding to clean up the table first.

After clearing the bottles and wine glasses, she looked down at the ANJELL member and did the inevitable. Ran swung Shin Woo's right arm over her shoulders, feeling the onset of a dizzy headache as she did so, and held on to his waist as she brought him into the house. Despite his appearance, Shin Woo was rather weighty, especially for a girl smaller than him.

With a final heave, Ran managed to get Shin Woo in his room. The last challenge was getting him to bed properly. Before she could make another step, however, Ran gagged and realized with panic that she had actually drunk too much. She chose to set Shin Woo down on the floor (or else risk breaking his neck if she suddenly vomited and let go of him) and sat down as well.

Ran closed her eyes and told herself to take deep breaths. After a few inhale-exhales, the vomiting urge seemed to subside, only to be replaced with severe unsteadiness so that she could not sit still.

_I need to lie down._

Ran laid down on the carpeted floor of Kang Shin Woo's bed room. She opened her eyes and realized that she was lying right next to the drunk Shin Woo she set down just moments ago. She humored herself with the thought of the other band members, Tae Kyung especially, finding her and Shin Woo in such spot and state.

_Hwang Tae Kyung will actually be _pleased_ to see this._

Ran made a last glance at Shin Woo, before letting herself fall into dreamless sleep.

* * *

Okay, not sure what happened back there. LOL. What do you think? Comments, comments, comments! Kamsahamnida! :D


	6. Just Like a Walk in the Park

Yay, new chapter! But first, replies! [alex, belated happy birthday! Hope you enjoy this one!] [Shinu Mae, read on to find out if she is! LOL :)] [Sierra154845, thank you! Enjoy this chapter!] [Buru-beri-chan, yeah me too. So let's hope for a happy ending for Shin Woo XD] [juwie1608, I try to update as soon as possible. I'm also excited as to how the story turns out LOL]

Chapter 6! Read and review, please! Enjoy! :)

* * *

"_Ran-chan," Shin Woo called to her._

_It was already morning, and it appeared that the band member she had assisted into the room the previous night had recovered from his drunkenness._

"_Ran-chan," Shin Woo said again._

"_Hai," she reluctantly answered._

_Ran did not want to wake up just yet. Her head felt like hell, and the bed she was laying on felt like the complete opposite._

"_Haruno Ran."_

_Wait – whose bed am I in again?_

Haruno Ran opened her eyes to see the ominous eyes of Hwang Tae Kyung smiling down at her. Right at the same time the dull throbbing of her brain kicked into a full swing headache. She did not know which one to resolve first, the headache or Hwang Tae Kyung's smile. Either one meant evil and pain in general. She decided to close her eyes again and let the pain subside a bit.

"Haruno Ran – "

"Yes!" Ran cried, becoming irritated.

"Don't yell!" Tae Kyung himself yelled. "You'll wake him up."

_Who?_

Ran opened her eyes and turned to her left. She was actually sharing Kang Shin Woo's bed with, well, Kang Shin Woo himself.

"What – how did we – "

"You two were drunk last night, weren't you?" Tae Kyung said, the familiar drawl once more present in his voice. "You tell me what happened."

"I know for a fact that I left him on the floor and I fell asleep there, too," Ran said.

"I didn't know Shin Woo preferred to do it on the floor."

"What? What do you mean – hang on, that's not what I meant!"

Ran clutched at her head as she felt a shooting pain right as she spoke.

"I told you not to yell!" Tae Kyung hissed. "When you're done being disoriented, you can thank me for transferring you both to the bed. Otherwise it wouldn't be just your head in pain this morning."

"Thank you, then," Ran replied, sarcastic.

"Hyung-nim!" Go Mi Nam entered the room with a couple of hand towels and a basin filled with water.

"Here you are. Ran is awake now. She'll take care of Shin Woo. Let's go and practice," Tae Kyung commanded as Mi Nam set down the basin on the bedside table.

"What? But I thought they're both drunk?"

"Huh?"

"Fine, tend to them if you must."

After such statement, Tae Kyung exited from the room, leaving Go Mi Nam confused again.

"Thank you, Mi Nam-ah," Ran said, reaching for one of the towels and soaking it in the basin.

"What happened last night, though?" Mi Nam asked, soaking another towel.

"Well, Shin Woo was drinking, and I accompanied him, so… I got drunk, too," Ran finished sheepishly. Mi Nam chuckled.

"How are you feeling now, Ran-noona?" she asked, dabbing Ran's forehead with the towel.

"My head is killing me. Other than that, I'm okay… Shin Woo hasn't woken yet while I was unconscious, has he?" Ran said, placing the towel she was holding on Shin Woo's forehead.

"Not yet. It's really weird. Shin Woo has never been like last night."

_Sometimes, I still… wish I was the lucky guy. But I have no regrets. I've done all I can to win her heart. I gave my all… to the end,_ Ran remembered what Shin Woo said the night before, and decided that she would keep it a secret. Perhaps it was a moment of weakness they had to hide from everyone.

"Did he tell you anything? Is there a problem?"

"What? No, he didn't tell me anything," lied Ran. "Maybe – maybe that's just it. He felt like drinking last night."

Mi Nam did not look convinced, but did not say anything more.

"How are you feeling now, Haruno Ran?" Tae Kyung reappeared at the door, Jeremy peering behind him.

"I – my head – still hurts," replied Ran, confused.

"Other than that, you're okay?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Good. Go Mi Nam, let's go."

"Go where?" said Mi Nam, standing up.

"To the studio, of course. Manager Ma said a new endorsement deal is expecting us."

"But what about Shin Woo?"

"We'll make something up."

"What about Ran?" Jeremy piped up.

"Well, we'll make something up about the two of them," replied Tae Kyung with another smirk.

He disappeared from the doorway and was followed by Jeremy. Mi Nam, rattled as usual by the bossiness of Hwang Tae Kyung, bowed and followed. A few minutes later, Ran heard the van doors close and the vehicle drove off. The house was still and quiet. Shin Woo, however, was starting to show signs of life by stirring in his sleep.

Ran decided to go to the kitchen and get something for her headache. She brought the basin of water along to replace the water and planned on taking care of Shin Woo after she had taken care of the pounding in her skull.

_Ran-chan,_ Ran repeated to herself what she had heard in her dream.

Shin Woo called her "Ran-chan," something she doubted would ever happen in real life.

_Well he told me to call him "Shin Woo Oppa." Him calling me "Ran-chan" would only be roughly the Japanese equivalent._

She apologized to no one in particular as the medicine cabinet door made a loud bang after she got a painkiller.

_It's been a while since anyone called me "Ran-chan," though._

"Ran?"

She almost dropped what she was holding as Shin Woo called while coming down the stairs.

"Ah – Shin Woo Oppa," she said, scrambling to get another painkiller for the guitarist.

"Thanks," Shin Woo said as he sat down at the other side of the counter.

He smiled as Ran poured him some hot tea and passed him the pill.

"You're used to taking care of people, aren't you?"

"I'm used to taking care of myself," Ran replied, sitting down as well.

"Why did you decide to move to Korea, anyway?" Shin Woo asked.

Of course, she came to Korea because of ANJELL, as mundane and crazy as it sounds. Ran stared, realizing that telling Shin Woo the real reason would just be so awkward.

"I – I wanted to try living on my own."

"Your mother is Korean?"

"Yeah, she passed away when I was in highschool. Shin Woo Oppa's parents are both still well?"

"Yes," Shin Woo replied with a smile. "They're in Busan. We should come down to see them some time."

Ran stared into her cup. Any fan would die to hear those words.

"The scenery there is nice, too. I'm sure Tae Kyung and Jeremy would like to relax a bit."

_Of course he meant the band and the managerial staff when he said "we,"_ Ran thought to herself rather crossly.

"What about you? Where in Japan do you come from?"

"Oh, just Tokyo," Ran replied, smiling.

"But Tokyo is a nice place."

"Yeah, I guess. It's colorful, at the very least."

"I heard there are plans for a fan meeting in Tokyo later this year."

"Really?"

"When we fly to Japan, take me around, okay?" said Shin Woo, looking dreamily into space as he imagined the trip.

"Take you – around?" Ran stuttered.

"Yes, around Tokyo."

"With Mi Nam, and Tae Kyung, and Jeremy," Ran laughed, trying to cover her thrill over the offer.

"No, maybe not," Shin Woo replied, much to Ran's surprise. "Jeremy and Mi Nam will be noisy, and Tae Kyung will be complaining. I think I'd like to enjoy Tokyo just with you."

Ran stared at Shin Woo, but Shin Woo was gazing outside the window. Ran thought that Shin Woo must really be used to girls swooning for him. He did not even realize that what he said sounded like a date.

_Well, a date to me,_ Ran said to herself as she sipped more tea. _To him, I'll be the tour guide._

Ran comforted herself with the thought that, in a million fans, it was her that would be Kang Shin Woo's personal tour guide.

* * *

Rather short chapter, but then… Please review! Kamsahamnida! :D


	7. Tonight

I think an apology is in order for my more than a week hiatus. School work crashed down on me, but good news! School's over for now, so I'll be able to write faster! :) Replies to reviews first. [Liljaaa, sorry for the long wait. It's nice to hear that the fic makes you laugh!] [Shinu Mae, hey you're back! LOL. Thanks for reviewing, hope you enjoy this chapter!] [bionicwizard14, thanks! I've read your fic and reviewed it as well. Enjoy this chapter! :)] [alex, hmm… You'll see why later. LOL] [juwie1608, sorry for the long wait! New chapter for you!]

So again, I'm really sorry! But here's Chapter 7! Borrowed parts of _Love Light_ by CN Blue and _Go Away_ by 2ne1 for this chapter. K-pop! XD Hope you guys like it! Read and review, please! Enjoy! :D

* * *

"What – how come – you two?" Manager Ma stuttered as Shin Woo entered his office, followed by Ran.

It was already 3 PM, way past the 11 AM call time Manager Ma set for band practice, but Shin Woo had to wait until his head was entirely clear of any symptom of a hangover. Ran had the same case, and of course had to wait for Shin Woo to be okay.

Shin Woo raised his eyebrows as if to inquire what Manager Ma was so disturbed about.

"It – it's not forbidden," the manager laughed nervously as he gestured for the two to sit down in front of his desk. "It's just – unnatural, you see."

"Sorry, Manager Ma, but what is not forbidden but unnatural?" Shin Woo finally asked.

"Yeah, what are you talking about exactly?" Ran said, to Shin Woo's surprise.

He then realized that Ran might be more candid with Manager Ma due to the fact that she _has_ been with the ANJELL production team for a few months now, and had probably worked with Manager Ma way more often than she did with the band members themselves.

"Well, if you must know," Manager Ma shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Tae Kyung told me what happened last night."

Manager Ma did not know what to feel as he saw the two's eyes widen as he spoke. On one hand, Haruno Ran was a nice girl. Shin Woo would be better off with her than with some random fan that would squeal whenever ANJELL was around. On the other hand, Shin Woo was hard to fathom. There were times when Manager Ma suspected that he had feelings for Go Mi Nam as well, but there was never enough evidence. Who knows? Shin Woo might just be this nice to every girl he meets.

"What did Tae Kyung tell you?" Shin Woo asked, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

Manager Ma adjusted the collar of his shirt before answering.

"Well, he said – he said that you two – got drunk – and – and ended up in bed together."

The two men stared at each other for a moment before an outburst of laughter came from the only girl in the room.

"Wh – sorry," she said, glancing at Shin Woo and resuming a straight face.

"What's so funny?" Manager Ma asked, irritated.

"I guess it's funny because it isn't true," Shin Woo answered quietly, his eyes not leaving the manager's.

"Shin Woo, there's no need to be angry about it," Manager Ma said, his face breaking into a smile.

He now realized why he was so nervous about it. Go Mi Nam and Hwang Tae Kyung's relationship, if it could be considered one, was already too much stress to handle, and he doubted he could take another one, however "normal" it would appear.

"So, it's not true, then?" he said, smiling, clapping his hands together, and leaning back on his chair. "You guys can go."

"Aren't you even going to ask us what really happened?" asked Shin Woo testily.

"As long as it's not how Tae Kyung imagined it to be, I'm good with that. I trust you guys. Off you go!"

Shin Woo and Ran got up and made their way to the door, rather confused.

"Oh, Shin Woo, it's already 3 PM. They probably took a break in the coffee shop across the street if you want to see them," Manager Ma added as the two got out.

"Ya," Shin Woo said to Ran as they walked down the corridor away from Manager Ma's office.

"Yes?"

"Back there," Shin Woo began.

Ran couldn't put her finger on it, but it seemed like something was bothering Shin Woo.

"When you laughed – "

"I'm sorry!" Ran hurriedly said. "I didn't mean to offend you! It was just that – I remembered how Tae Kyung implied earlier today that he would do something like this. You – you remember it, too, don't you..?"

"Yes, but…"

Silence.

And then Shin Woo sighed.

"Nevermind," he said with a smile.

Ran stared for a bit, trying to see through the handsome smile.

"I'm going to the coffee shop to meet them. Do you want to go?"

"What? Oh, no, no thanks," Ran answered, confused again. "I'll be in the studio. There are reports I have to finish and send to President Ahn. Is it alright if I work in the studio? Manager Ma said I have to listen to your practice when you get back."

* * *

Tae Kyung, Shin Woo, Jeremy, and Mi Nam were on their way back to the studio after having coffee. Shin Woo had not asked Tae Kyung yet about the fake story he told Manager Ma. The four of them were right outside the studio when Jeremy pointed out that the door stood ajar, so that the sound seeped out into the corridor. They heard soft electric guitar playing inside, as well as a soothing female voice singing to it.

_Geuh del bo myun ul gool ee bbal geh jigo  
Geuh del bo myun ga seum ee doogeun doogeun  
Ah ee chuh lum soo joob geh mal hago_

Tae Kyung quietly opened the door a bit more so that they could hear better. Mi Nam quietly mouthed the words "Ran-noona" to the three men. Jeremy nodded, smiling.

_Geuh del bo myun gwen siri oo seum ee na  
Babo chuh rum ja ggoo man geuh leh  
Ama neh geh sarang ee on gut gatah_

"What are you guys doing out here?" Manager Ma suddenly appeared beside them and spoke loudly, so that the music stopped abruptly.

Tae Kyung glared at the manager but kept his mouth shut. Jeremy and Shin Woo sighed in frustration.

"We – we were – " Mi Nam stuttered.

"Oh, you guys are here."

The assistant manager peeped.

"Come in…?"

* * *

"You have plans of becoming a recording artist, Ran?" Jeremy asked. He was already seated behind his drum set.

"You have a good voice," Manager Ma concurred, nodding his head seriously.

"Don't be flattered too much," Tae Kyung said, causing Ran's smile to vanish. "You have a lot to learn, though I must say you play the guitar quite adequately."

The last remark brought Ran's smile back, though.

"Have you been singing and playing the guitar for a long time already, Ran-noona?" Mi Nam asked, leaning in with childlike interest.

"You could say that," Ran replied. "I've never had formal training, but I've liked singing since I was a kid, and I self-studied playing the guitar when I was in junior high school."

"Training could be done here," Manager Ma said. "It's all a matter of finding the right genre for you, and then finding the right market."

The manager stared blankly into space, imagining how he would advertise a potential talent like Haruno Ran.

"Or you could take the genre that you love, and find the people who would appreciate it with you," Shin Woo said, rephrasing Manager Ma's rather business minded remark.

"You would know," Tae Kyung said, smiling weirdly at Shin Woo once more. "So tell me, have you sung anything to Ran yet?"

"Hwang Tae Kyung!" Manager Ma suddenly yelled, startling everyone. "You need to stop doing that."

"Why?" Tae Kyung said, raising an eyebrow.

"_Things_ are already complicated as they are," Manager Ma replied, cocking his head in Go Mi Nam's direction.

Tae Kyung gave a slightly panicked, slightly irritated grunt and did not speak.

"I don't get it," Ran suddenly said.

"I'll tell you about it after band practice," Shin Woo assured her. However, he was staring dead straight at Tae Kyung as if to say, "I'm finally getting back at you."

* * *

"That song you were playing earlier," Tae Kyung asked as he wiped his guitar squeaky clean.

It was already 8PM, band practice was over and Jeremy, Shin Woo, and Mi Nam, were called by Coordinator Wang to fit some new clothes.

"Did you compose it?"

"Y – yes," Ran answered, rather nervous that she was under the scrutiny of a music pro.

"What's it called?"

"Um," Ran hesitated. She was never confident with the titles she gave her songs. "Love Light."

Tae Kyung nodded but didn't say anything and went back to polishing his guitar.

"Ya, Haruno Ran," Manager Ma entered the room excitedly, followed by the three other members of ANJELL. "Guess what. I got to talk to President Ahn and he sounds interested in hearing how you play."

"Oh. Really?" Ran answered somewhat unenthusiastically.

"What's the matter, Ran? Aren't you excited?" Jeremy asked, sitting beside Ran and putting an arm over her shoulders.

"Well, I – I've never really thought about – this. About recording my songs."

"About your songs," Manager Ma said again. "I was thinking and maybe we'd get a better chance at getting a contract for you if you do more of those catchy, upbeat songs I've heard from you before. You know, girl power!" he ended, punching a fist into the air.

Tae Kyung made a grunt of disapproval. Mi Nam and Shin Woo, however, were curious.

"You have such songs, Ran?" Shin Woo asked.

Ran nodded nervously.

"Can we hear it?" Mi Nam exclaimed.

Ran looked at the others. Jeremy nodded encouragingly, and Manager Ma brought out a USB flash drive.

"The music is in here."

Tae Kyung took the storage device from Manager Ma and plugged it into the computer.

Ran sat nervously as the song's techno sound effects started. She locked eyes with Shin Woo for a moment.

_Neomu chisahajana neodapji mot-hajana  
Jigeum jeokeungi andwae eojireoweo wae  
Nuga nugurang hae-eojyeo niga narang hae-eojyeo  
Jal saenggak-hago malhae, yeah_

"_I don't exactly have a story."_

Shin Woo remembered how Ran, also slightly drunk, spoke the previous night.

"_How come?"_

"_I guess, I'm trying to rewrite it at the moment."_

"_A love gone wrong?"_

Shin Woo remembered how Ran laughed, but her eyes looked like they had tears.

"_More like a love gone."_

_Nae geokjung malgo go away  
Jipchak eopshi sarajyeo joolgae  
Medal lil jul alatgaetji  
Yeokgyeoweo chakgakhajima_

But then, Shin Woo distinctly remembered Ran saying, when Jeremy once asked, that she had never really fallen in love, let alone been in a relationship.

_Deo meotjin sarang mannalgae  
Neol huhwaehagae mandeuleo julgae  
Seulpeumeun jigeum ppooniya, boy  
Cause love is over, love, love is over tonight_

Shin Woo caught Ran's eye as the chorus ended. Ran stared straight at him. Another night of stories and drinking was in order.

* * *

It's so good to be back! What do you think of this chapter? Hit the review button! Kamsahamnida! :D


	8. Light

School's out but I had so much to do recently, yeah, kill me now. :'( Finally, a new chapter, though. Replies to reviews first! [bionicwizard14, thanks! And sorry for the delay in update T_T] [alex, yeah, well, I've always felt tension between SW and TK. Or is that just me? LOL. Sorry for the late update :(] [sirinnette, thank you for reading Promise and this! And thank you for reviewing! Hope you stick around for the next chapters still :D]

Again, sorry for taking so long to update T_T Here's Chapter 8! Borrowed _Love Light_ by CN Blue for this chapter again~ Please read and review! Enjoy! :D

* * *

"Moshi moshi?"

"Ran-chan!"

"Eh? Yuki?"

"Seikai! How'd you get it on the first try, Ran-chan?"

Ran laughed.

"Yuki-chan, hisashiburi ne?"

It was 7 AM, but the phone conversation went on for about an hour, before Ran realized that she was running late for work again.

"Ya, Yuki-chan. I kinda have to go. I'll call you up some time, okay?"

"Wakatta. Ki o tsukete kudasai, Ran-chan!"

"You, too," Ran smiled as she spoke. "Annyeong!"

"Eh?"

"What?"

"You used Korean."

Ran could not see her friend, but could tell that she was smiling from the other end of the line.

"It seems like you are happy there, Ran-chan."

"You're… right. I _am_ happy here," Ran answered, her smile widening.

"Ja, go and work already!"

The two laughed as they said their goodbyes.

Ran checked her phone one last time before leaving the apartment. There were three missed calls from Manager Ma and a text message from –

"Shin Woo Oppa?" Ran thought aloud, wondering why Shin Woo would be sending her a message so early in the morning.

_Do you have work to do tonight?_

Ran's heart skipped a beat when she read the first line.

_I need your help with something. We're going to see each other later at band practice, but I'd rather you replied to this message all the same. Thanks!_

Help with something? And why does it have to be discreet? Ran thought up a reply as she walked to her car. Sitting in the driver's seat but not starting the engine just yet, she typed.

_Good morning, Shin Woo Oppa. I don't think I have anything scheduled tonight. What do you need help with?_

Ran threw her phone on the dashboard and put the key in the ignition. Before she could turn it, her message alert rang.

_I'll tell you later. Just don't leave right away after band practice. Okay?_

Ran couldn't help but imagine things. A date, maybe? A surprise date? Ran giggled to herself and immediately felt stupid, wanting to punch herself in the head. Perhaps Shin Woo really just needed some help. After all, he knew that she was part of the sound tech team before. Maybe he was writing a song and wanted Ran's advice.

Ending up more confused, Ran drove to the AN Entertainment building.

* * *

"Ya, Ran," Manager Ma yelled across the lobby as the assistant manager jogged in. "You're going to supervise the whole practice today, alright? I have a full schedule today."

Manager Ma did not wait for Ran's reply and turned away, but she remembered this morning's calls and message.

"Ah, Manager," she said, walking up to him. "You were calling earlier?"

"Oh, yes. I was planning to tell you this morning about supervising the practice, but you weren't picking up. Why?"

"I – I ran late."

Manager Ma sighed.

"You _are_ still young, aren't you? Don't go around showing people you don't deserve this job."

Ran scowled.

"I'm not saying you're showing it. Just, don't get worse. Alright?"

"Oh, and another thing," Ran said again. "This morning, Shin Woo sent me a message saying he needed help with something. Is he working on a new song?"

"None that I'm aware of."

"I see. Well, I'll go to the studio now then."

Ran walked across the lobby and made her way up the stairs. Manager Ma followed her with his gaze, thinking over what she had just said.

Shin Woo was asking her help with something, but Manager Ma had not approved of any production project for Shin Woo recently.

_Kang Shin Woo, what are you doing, really?_ Manager Ma thought to himself, shaking his head, as he walked out of the building.

* * *

It was 9 AM, and band practice doesn't start until another two hours, so that Haruno Ran had the studio all to herself.

"_President Ahn said you should practice a piece or two for when he comes back."_

Ran remembered Manager Ma telling her.

"_When he gets here, you're going to perform to a panel, him and myself included. In my professional opinion, I think you should include Go Away in your practice. It's something they're looking for these days."_

Ran arranged the guitars and the drum set. With the exception of the band leader, those boys, and girl, could get really careless at times, leaving their things lying around like that. Ran got to organizing the clutter on the computer desk.

_Practice a piece or two for when he comes back._

Ran plugged in her USB and transferred an audio file. The blend of acoustic and electric guitars started and she got behind the microphone. The band doesn't come in until another two hours anyway.

_Geudael bomyeon eolgeuri bbalgaejigo  
Geudael bomyeon gaseumi dugeun dugeun  
Aicheoreom sujubge malhago_

Ran remembered Tokyo, and how she used to be back then. Curiously, she could better remember her highschool days, when all was well, than the years after that.

_Geudael bomyeon gwaenshiri useumi na  
Babocheoreom jakkuman geurae  
Ama naege sarangi on geot gata_

Sure, she missed Japan. But things were better off this way. She was happy where she was now.

_Geudaeneun nae maeum sogeui president  
Nae gaseumi byeol sunohji  
I'm genie for you girl  
Nae sumeul meotge haji  
Geudaega weonhaneun geonda  
Neoreul saranghanikka  
Nae sarange iyuneun eoptjanha you know_

"_It seems like you are happy there, Ran-chan."_

Ran remembered how Yuki and so many others were baffled with how she wrote her songs. It even got to the point where people asked if Ran was interested in girls. Ran just laughed.

_Geudaeneun darling  
Bam haneun byeolbitboda areumdaweoyo  
Nae mamsok gipeun goseseo banjjakgeorineun  
Na maneui sarang bit_

"I'd like to believe that there's someone out there who would look at me that way… someday," she told her close friends.

"That's either very sweet, or you're in love with yourself."

_Geudaeneun lovely  
Jeo haneul haetsal boda nuni busyeoyo  
Nae mamsok eodun gotkkaji balkke bichuneun  
Namaneui sarang bit_

_Geudaereul saranghaeyo lovely  
Du nuneul gamabwado geudae boyeoyo  
Ireohge barabogo  
Barabwado nuni busyeoyo  
Geudaen naeui sarang bit_

By the end of the song, Ran was smiling weirdly to herself from reminiscing her days in Japan. Suddenly, someone applauded.

"It sounds better now that you got to finish it," said Shin Woo from the door way.

"Shin Woo Oppa," was all Ran could say. Shin Woo caught her.

"I wonder, though, how you came to write that song. I'd love to sing that to a special girl sometime in the future."

"Shin Woo Oppa," Ran said again. "You said earlier – "

Shin Woo smiled. Ran looked rather worried about the "help" he mentioned.

"I'll tell you about it over dinner," he said, sitting down on the couch.

"Dinner?" Ran repeated, her fan girl mind racing once more.

* * *

Thoughts? Comments? Complaints? LOL. Hit the review button! Kamsahamnida! :D


End file.
